Profesor X
Postać infobox|x-men|Profesor X | grafika = |Imię i Nazwisko = Charles Francis Xavier | Wzrost = (180 cm) | Tożsamość = Powszechnie znana | Waga = (85 kg) | Status prawny = Przebywał pod opieką (jako aresztant) władz federalnych, nienotowany | pseudonimy = Prisoner M-13, Warlord, Onslaught II, Consort-Royal, Founder, X, Entity | Klasa postaci = Mutant | Kolor oczu = Niebieskie | włosy = Blond w dzieciństwie, obecnie jest łysy | rodzina = +Brian Xavier (ojciec) | +Sharon Xavier (matka) | +Kurt Marko (ojczym) | Cain Marko (Juggernaut, brat przyrodni) | David Charles Haller (Legion, syn) | Zajęcie/zawód = Genetyk (obecnie), nauczyciel, przywódca X-Men, poszukiwacz przygód (były), żołnierz | aktor = Patrick Stewart |||Kolor włosów: |||Klasa postaci: Mutant|Status prawny: Przebywał pod opieką (jako aresztant) władz federalnych, nienotowany|Stan cywilny: Kawaler|Narodowość: Amerykanin|Miejsce narodzin: Nowy Jork, stan Nowy Jork, USA|Znani krewni:|}}Powiązania z grupami: X-Men, Illuminati, założyciel Generation X, założyciel i nauczyciel New Mutants, Starjammers, Cadre K Baza operacyjna: Instytut Xaviera Pierwsze pojawienie się: Uncanny X-Men #1 Zdolności: Xavier jest z pewnością najpotężniejszym telepatą na Ziemi. Posiada szeroki wachlarz mocy psionicznych. Specjalne zdolności: Autorytet w dziedzinie genetyki, mutagenetyki oraz psioniki. Posiada talent do tworzenia urządzeń wykorzystujących i wzmacniających moce psychiczne. Uwagi: Po wydarzeniach M-Day Charles ponownie może chodzić. Biografia:Charles Francis Xavier urodził się jako syn Briana i Sharon Xavier. Po śmierci jego ojca, Sharon Xavier poślubiła, dla dobra Charlesa, dr Kurta Marko, przyjaciela zmarłego męża. Wybór okazał się kiepski, ponieważ Kurt znęcał się nad żoną. Kurt czując się winnym śmierci Briana Xaviera poświęcał więcej uwagi Charlesowi. Cain Marko pomiatał Charlie'm właśnie z tego powodu. Moce Xaviera dały o sobie znać już w dzieciństwie gdy nieświadomie wchodził do umysłu swej matki by złagodzić jej ból. Z biegiem czasu Charles nauczył kontrolować swe zdolności. Będąc niezwykle utalentowanym uczniem, Xavier kontynuował edukację w Anglii, w Oxfordzie. Uczęszczając tam na zajęcia spotkał i wkrótce zakochał się w Moirze MacTaggert. Charles oświadczył się jej, jednak ślub musiał zostać przełożony na bliżej nieokreślony termin, ponieważ Xavier otrzymał powołanie do wojska. Służył razem ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Cainem Marko podczas wojny w Korei. Obaj pewnego razu przypadkowo natknęli się na świątynię w środku dżungli. Cain wiedziony ciekawością wszedł do środka i znalazł czerwony klejnot. Kamień okazał się być Karmazynowym Klejnotem Cyttorak, który zamienił swego znalazcę w nadludzką istotę, Juggernauta. Po zakończeniu służby Xavier powrócił do Anglii by poślubić swą ukochaną. Na miejscu czekał na niego list pożegnalny od Moiry, która zerwała ich związek. By zapomnieć o bólu Charles zaczął podróżować. W Egipcie stoczył pierwszy pojedynek z Shadow Kingiem, który ukrywał się pod postacią Amahla Faruoka. Ta wygrana walka uświadomiła mu, że ludzkość należy chronić przed tak potężnymi złymi mutantami. Jego marzeniem stała się pokojowa koegzystencja pomiędzy ludźmi a homo-superior. Następnym celem podróży był Izrael. Tam Charles zaprzyjaźnił się z Erickem Magnusem Lehnsherrem, który W przyszłości miał stać się Magneto - najlepszym przyjacielem i zarazem nemezis Xaviera. Po tym jak Magneto ulotnił się ze złotem barona Stuckera (Erick i Charlie zapobiegli tymczasowo powołaniu do życia organizacji terrorystycznej Hydra) Charles pozostał w Izraelu, ponieważ zakochał się w Gabrielle Haller, kobiecie, której pomógł wyjść z katatonii spowodowanej przeżyciami związanymi z Holocaustem. Związek rozpadł się jednak i Xavier opuścił kraj. Nie wiedział wtedy, że Gabrielle była w ciąży i urodziła mu syna, który w przyszłości stał się mutantem znanym jako Legion. Z Izraela Xavier trafił do Tybetu gdzie stoczył pojedynek z istotą, która sama siebie nazywała Luciferem. Wygrał to starcie, jednakże podczas walki na jego nogi spadł wielki kamienny blok łamiąc je w takim stopniu, że stały się niewładne. Podczas rekonwalescencji w indyjskim szpitalu Xavier zakochał się, z wzajemnością, w Amelii Voght, pielęgniarce, która przywróciła mu chęć do życia. Pozostali razem, gdy Amelia dowiedziała się, że Charles jest mutantem tak jak ona. To się jednak zmieniło, gdy Scott Summers miał się stać pierwszym X-Manem. Voght opuściła Charlesa, gdyż nie chciała być świadkiem genetycznego wyścigu zbrojeń pomiędzy nim a Magneto. Po tych wydarzeniach Xavier postanowił dokończyć edukację. Ponownie spotkał i zaprzyjaźnił się Moirą MacTaggert, która teraz była szanowanym genetykiem. Nieformalnie jego pierwszą "studentką" była jedenastoletnia Jean Gray. Xavier pomógł jej wyjść ze stanu traumatycznego spowodowanego doświadczeniem emocji umierającej koleżanki. Charles przez lata uczył Jean korzystać z jej telekinetycznych zdolności. Wreszcie dołączył ją do reszty X-Men, którzy szkolili się w używaniu swych mocy w "School for Gifted Youngsters" (Szkoła Młodych Talentów). Xavier powołał ją do życia na terenie własnej posiadłości. Pierwotny skład X-Men przez lata się nie zmieniał. Xavier musiał powołać nową grupę dopiero, gdy piątka jego pierwszych uczniów została pochwycona przez Żyjącą Wyspę Krakoę. Z biegiem czasu skład jego studentów ulegał dalszym zmianom. Po wydarzeniach na wyspie, Xavier zaczął mieć koszmary pochodzące z innego, najwyraźniej obcego, świata. Okazało się, że te obrazy były wysyłane przez Lilandrę, księżniczkę Imperium Shi'ar. Poszukiwała ona pomocy w walce przeciwko jej bratu, D'kenowi. Xavier postanowił jej pomóc i wraz z X-Men pokonał dyktatora. W trakcie wspólnej walki Charles zakochał się w Lilandrze. Gdy przypuszczano, że X-Men zginęli w walce z Magneto na Antarktyce Xavier, załamany, nie mający już nic do stracenia, opuścił Ziemię by towarzyszyć swej ukochanej podczas koronacji. Na szczęście X-Men przeżyli i ich mentor postanowił wrócić. Niewiele czasu minęło zanim musiał ponownie wrócić do Shi'ar, ponieważ siostra Lilandry, Deathbird, wszczęła rebelię wraz z Brood. X-Men pokonali wrogów, jednak Xavier został zainfekowany jajem królowej Brood (Miotu). Profesor zapadł w śpiączkę, a gdy spał jego uczniowie zostali porwani i prawdopodobnie zainfekowani. Po obudzeniu się myślał, że X-Men nie żyją i wiedziony podświadomymi rozkazami larwy założył grupę New Mutants składającą się z nastoletnich mutantów. X-Men powrócili cali i zdrowi, jednakże w tym samym czasie królowa Brood wykluła się i rozerwała ciało Xaviera. Jedynym ratunkiem był transfer jego umysłu do młodszego, sklonowanego przez Shi'ar ciała. To ciało było w pełni sprawne i Charles po raz pierwszy mógł brać aktywny udział w misjach X-Men. Profesor doznał ciężkich obrażeń podczas sądu nad Magneto i musiał odlecieć z Lilandrą na pokładzie Starjammera do Shi'ar by poddać się procesowi leczenia. Po zakończonej walce z War Skrullami Xavier powrócił na Ziemię by wraz z obecnymi i byłymi studentami (X-Factor) stoczyć bój z Shadow Kingiem. Bitwa została wygrana, jednak kręgosłup Xaviera został pogruchotany i Charles ponownie został skazany na wózek inwalidzki. Xavier musiał przeprowadzić reorganizację, ponieważ jego studenci byli już dorosłymi ludźmi. Ponownie został zmuszony stanąć w szranki z Magneto, który w obrębie ziemskiej atmosfery wytworzył potężny impuls EM. Profesor poprowadził grupę X-Men na Avalon, orbitalną siedzibę Magnusa. Podczas walki mistrz magnetyzmu wyrwał adamantium z ciała Logana. Niesiony gniewem Xavier wyłączył umysł Magneto. To niestety spowodowało, że część ciemnej strony osobowości Magneto przeniknęła do umysłu profesora. Mroczne elementy ich dusz połączyły się i poprzez moce Xaviera zamanifestowały jako Onslaught. Istota ta wykorzystywała psioniczne moce Charlesa (bez jego wiedzy) stając się niemal niepokonaną. Na szczęście Onslaught został unicestwiony przez połączone siły ziemskich super-bohaterów. Xavier bojąc się, że taka sytuacja mogłaby się powtórzyć postanowił oddać się pod opiekę rządu. Zamiast tego trafił w ręce Bastiona i jego skierowanej przeciwko mutantom Operation: Zero Tolerance. Xavierowi udało się zbiec dzięki asyście X-Men. Po tych wydarzeniach nadeszła interwencja X-Men w świecie Skrulli. Wtedy też Wolverine został podmieniony przez War Skrulla. Profesor przeczuwał, że ktoś infiltrował szeregi X-Men. Aby odnaleźć tego osobnika Charles wprowadził w życie swój plan polegający na skłóceniu wszystkich studentów. Gdy to nie poskutkowało po prostu wszystkich wyrzucił, będąc pewnym jedynie kilku ze swych uczniów. Wszystko wyszło na jaw gdy Logan zginął z rąk Śmierci, nowego Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy. Martwy Logan był poszukiwanym Skrullem, a Śmierć okazał się być prawdziwym Wolverinem. Po wydarzeniach z Apocalypsem i The Twelwe profesor Xavier zajął się szkoleniem grupki młodych Skrulli. Gdy Ziemię przemieniono w międzygalaktyczne więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze, wraz z Cadre K i Bishopem udało mu się uwolnić planetę. Xavier ponownie wrócił do szkoły, jednakże wkrótce część X-Men wyruszyła w podróż by odszukać pamiętniki Destiny. W tym czasie Xavier został pojmany i użyty przez Magneto w Genoshy by podsycić nienawiść pomiędzy ludźmi i mutantami. Profesor został uratowany przez Logana i Scotta oraz nową grupę X-Men zorganizowaną przez Phoenix. Szkoła Xaviera ponownie zaczęła działać, przyjmując kilkudziesięciu nowych uczniów. W Genoshy rozpętano tymczasem kolejny horror, praktycznie cała populacja wyspy została wybita z rozkazu Cassandry Novy, która okazała się być genetyczną bliźniaczką Charlesa. Cassandra zaatakowała szkołę. Kobieta została jednak zraniona przez Emmę Frost, a Xavier dokończył sprawę strzelając do niej kilkakrotnie. Charles podjął wtedy decyzję, że muszą nastąpić zmiany. Wystąpił na żywo w telewizji gdzie przyznał się przed światem, że jest mutantem. Jego wyznanie wywołało zaciekłe zamieszki czy wręcz ataki na szkołę. Po wywołaniu jakże wielkich kontrowersji i fali nienawiści, Charles najzwyczajniej w życiu postanowił zrobić sobie urlop i wyruszył z Lilandrą do Shi'ar. Dopiero później X-Men dowiedzieli się, że Cassandra zamieniła się ciałami z ich mentorem. Gdy Nova szerzyła chaos w Shi'ar, Xavier powoli tracił zmysły w jej ciele trawionym przez najróżniejsze nieuleczalne choroby. Po powrocie Cassandry na Ziemię, udana interwencja Phoenix i Xorna przywróciła Xavierowi nie tylko kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Proces uleczył także jego kręgosłup i Charles odzyskał władzę w nogach. Kiedy Black Tom Cassidy stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zamienił w ogromną roślinę, topiąc wyspę na której ukrywał się wraz z Juggernautem, Xavier zaproponował Cainowi by na jakiś czas zamieszkał w Instytucie. Marko przyjął tę propozycję, zarzekając się, że to niczego między nimi nie zmienia. Z czasem jednak ich stosunki uległy nieznacznej poprawie, Cain zaś zaczął pomagać X-Men podczas różnych misji by później dołączyć do nowej inkarnacji Excalibura. Krótko później Xorn zdradził X-Men. Podszywając się pod Magneto ponownie odebrał Xavierowi władzę w nogach, następnie próbował zgładzić profesora i jego studentów. Kiedy Xorn zabił Jean Grey, oszalały Wolverine skrócił go o głowę. Charles wyjechał z jego ciałem do Genoshy, gdzie okazało się, że prawdziwy Magneto żyje. Wraz z nim i grupką ocalałych z ataku Cassandry Novy Xavier postanowił odbudować Genoshę do jej dawnej świetności. Tymczasem w Instytucie, prowadzonym teraz przez Scotta i Emmę, po wielu latach normalnego działania nagle ożyła Sala Ćwiczeń. Istota zbudowała dla siebie metalowe ciało, nazwała się "Danger" i poleciała do Genoshy zabić Xaviera. Już na miejscu wyjawiła, że Charles wiedział, że po dodaniu technologii Shi'ar sala treningowa uzyskała świadomość. Xavier tłumaczył, że zanim się zorientował co się dzieje to nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. X-Men pomogli mu pokonać Danger ale nie chcieli słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Gdy Scarlet Witch kompletnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę Magneto sprowadził ją do Xaviera, gdyż uważał, że tylko on będzie jej w stanie pomóc. Tak się jednak nie stało i za namową swego brata Wanda odmieniła całą Ziemię. W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Xavier rzekomo nie żył, ale w jego grobie nie znaleziono ciała. Gdy Scarlet Witch przywróciła "normalną" Ziemię Charles znalazł się wśród 90% populacji mutantów którzy utracili swe moce. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że odzyskał władzę w nogach. Wkrótce po M-Day okazało się, że grupa w której byli Wolverine, Storm i Nightcrawler nie była pierwszą, którą Xavier wysłał na Krakoę. Wcześniej posłał innych mutantów, uczniów Moiry MacTaggert - Sway, Petrę, Darwina i Vulcana, brata Cyclopsa, narodzonego po tym, jak Christopher i Katherine Summersowie zostali porwani przez Shi'ar (za panowania D'Kena). Cała grupa zginęła, lecz nie na marne - udało im się odbić Cyclopsa. Chcąc oszczędzić Scottowi traumy Charles wymazał z jego umysłu wspomnienia tych wydarzeń. W wyniku działań Scarlet Witch Vulcan i Darwin powrócili do życia. Vulcan zmusił Xaviera by wyjawił prawdę o wydarzeniach na Krakoi po czym ruszył zniszczyć Imperium Shi'ar. Deadly Genesis Charles zebrał kilkoro X-Men, którzy mu jeszcze ufali (w tym Darwina), i wyruszył aby powstrzymać Vulcana. Po drodze profesor wpadł w ręce wrogów. X-Men nie mogli natychmiast mu pomóc, musieli najpierw odbić z więzienia pozbawioną władzy Lilandrę. Xavier został dostarczony przed oblicze Vulcana podczas jego ślubu z Deathbird. Tuż po sformalizowaniu związku Vulcan zabił imperatora D'Kena, przejął władzę nad Shi'ar i wrzucił Xaviera do kryształu M'Kraan, licząc, że Charles utraci przez to zmysły jak niegdyś D'Ken. Kiedy X-Men, Starjammers i rebelianci Lilandry przybyli z odsieczą Darwinowi udało się wyciągnąć profesora z kryształu. Niestety, bitwa była stracona. Chcąc ratować swego ukochanego Lilandra wysłała Xaviera i część X-Men w kierunku Ziemi. Vulcan zabił swego ojca, Corsaira, stał się cesarzem Shi'ar a Havok, Polaris i Marvel Girl pozostali by wspomóc rebelię Lilandry. Jedynym pozytywnym rezultatem wyprawy było odzyskanie przez profesora swoich mutancich zdolności, przywróconych przez kryształ M'Kraan. X-Men #475-486 Nie tylko grupka X-Men powróciła w tym czasie na Ziemię. Powrócił również Hulk, po tym, jak Illuminati - Mr Fantastic, Iron Man, Black Bolt i Doctor Strange - wysłali go w kosmos by raz na zawsze się go pozbyć. Illuminati po raz pierwszy zebrali się wiele lat wcześniej, by wymieniać się informacjami i koordynować swe poczynania - wszystko po to, by skuteczniej bronić Ziemi przed różnymi zagrożeniami. Wreszcie uznali Hulka za jedno z tych zagrożeń. Dowiedziawszy się, że Xavier należał do Illuminati, choć nie brał udziału w spotkaniu na którym zapadła decyzja o wysłaniu go w kosmos, Hulk odwiedził Westchester by dowiedzieć się jak zagłosowałby profesor. Charles oznajmił, że zgodziłby się z decyzją pozostałej czwórki, jeśli wygnanie nie byłoby permanentne, i oddał się w ręce Hulka. Mimo wszystkich grzechów profesora które ostatnio wyszły na jaw Cyclops nie zgodził się z tą decyzją i rozkazał X-Men powstrzymać Hulka. Wysiłki wszystkich aktywnych członków X-Men, X-Factor i uczniów Instytutu spełzły na marne. Nawet Juggernaut nie podołał Hulkowi, mimo że ponownie zaprzedał się Cyttorakowi, na nowo stając się siłą zniszczenia. Kiedy długie zmagania dobiegły końca Hulk uznał, że nie jest w stanie wymyślić Xavierowi gorszych cierpień niż te, które przechodzi każdego dnia wiedząc, jak bardzo zawiódł swoich uczniów i opuścił Instytut. War Hulk: X-Men Profesor pozostał w Instytucie, choć jego stosunki z Cyclopsem pozostawały chłodne. Kiedy Cerebra wykryła narodziny pierwszego mutanta po M-Day w miasteczku Cooperstown na Alasce Xavier próbował przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, jednak Scott nie dopuścił go do głosu. Również najmłodsi mutanci, szykujący się do akcji na własną rękę przeciwko Purifiers, odrzucili jego rady. Wydawało się, że mutanci nie potrzebują już swego nauczyciela. Jednak kiedy Cable został ciężko raniony przez Bishopa a dziewczynka z Cooperstown trafiła w ręce Marauders to Xavier przyszedł z pomocą Nathanowi. Razem udali się na wyspę Muir, gdzie toczyła się bitwa między X-Men a połączonymi siłami Acolytes i Marauders. Xavier przejął dziewczynkę od Gambita i przekazał ją Nathanowi, jednak chwilę później przekonał go, że to Cyclops powinien zadecydować o jej losie. Scott postanowił zaufać swemu synowi. Kiedy Cable z dziewczynką skoczyli w przyszłość, ostatni strzał Bishopa zamiast w Nathana trafił profesora w głowę. Beast miał właśnie oznajmić jego zgon a Cyclops ogłaszał rozwiązanie X-Men kiedy ciało Xaviera zniknęło. X-Men: Messiah CompleX Okazało się, że Charles znalazł się w rękach Acolytes. Tempo zatrzymała upływ czasu wokół profesora podczas gdy Exodus naprawił szkody jakie wyrządził postrzał Bishopa. Kiedy jednak spróbował telepatycznie wyciągnąć go ze śpiączki odkrył, że umysł Xaviera podświadomie stawia mu opór. Exodus ściągnął pozbawionego mocy Magneto i Karimę Shapandar na pomoc. Niegdyś Xavier i Magneto wspólnie pomogli Karimie zwalczyć oprogramowanie zmuszające ją - jako Omega Sentinela - do polowania na mutantów. Teraz Magneto wraz z Karimą zdołali w podobny sposób pomóc profesorowi, choć okazało się, że utracił on część swoich wspomnień. Wkrótce później Joanna Cargill, jedna z Acolytes, próbowała zabić profesora. Magneto musiał nakierować laser chirurgiczny prosto w jej oko by powstrzymać niezniszczalną mutantkę, co rozwścieczyło Exodusa. Przed zabiciem dawnego mentora powstrzymał go Xavier, pokonując go w wyczerpującej walce psychicznej. Exodus wyjawił mu, że ocalił Charlesowi życie by poprowadził Acolytes, by wspólnie odnaleźli dziewczynkę z Cooperstown. Profesor odmówił. Rozstał się z Magneto w dobrych stosunkach i ruszył w świat, by odzyskać wspomnienia spotykając ludzi ze swej przeszłości. Legacy #208-210 Kiedy Xavier odwiedził swego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Cartera Rykinga, odkrył w jego wspomnieniach, że doktor Nathan Milbury - który czuwał nad zdrowiem obu chłopców gdy ich ojcowie pracowali w ośrodku badawczym w Alamogordo - był przykrywką pod którą swe eksperymenty prowadził Mister Sinister. Wkrótce później Xavier odkrył, że czychają na niego zabójcy, jednak uszedł im z pomocą Gambita. Po tajemniczej śmierci Cartera Xavier postanowił szukać odpowiedzi w Alamogordo, jednak po drodze został wraz z Gambitem ponownie zaatakowany. Tym razem znalazł się w rękach zabójców, którzy dostarczyli go do Alamogordo przed oblicze Amandy Mueller, mutantki zwanej Black Womb. Tam Xavier dowiedział się, że Nathaniel Essex wszczepił swoje geny kilku chłopcom, które - po otrzymaniu sygnału z urządzenia które uruchomiło się po śmierci Sinistera - miały dać im jego umiejętności i umożliwić jego osobowości przejęcie kontroli, w efekcie doprowadzając do jego odrodzenia. Black Womb, choć nieśmiertelna, cierpiała na dolegliwości wieku starczego. Odkrywszy plan Sinistera wszczepiła sobie jego zmodyfikowane geny, chcąc przejąć jego moce bez jego osobowości. W tym celu musiała wyeliminować mężczyznę u którego ten proces już się zaczął - Charlesa Xaviera. Wyjaśniwszy, czemu to robi, postrzeliła profesora. Wtedy do budynku wdarli się Gambit i Sebastian Shaw - kolejna ofiara eksperymentów Sinistera. Choć udało im się zniszczyć maszynę wysyłająca sygnały rozpoczynające transformację, przybyli za późno - Essex odrodził się w ciele profesora. Aby utrzymać go pod kontrolą zmuszał jego umysł do ciągłego odtwarzania wspomnień najdotkliwszych porażek - to jednak nie wystarczyło. Charlesowi udało się zwalczyć wpływ Sinistera i odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Legacy #210-214 Wkrótce później Xavier spotkał się ze Scottem w tajemnicy by opowiedzieć mu o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Biorąc pod uwagę zainteresowanie Sinistera Scottem i Jean, Charles chciał przeskanować umysł Summersa by upewnić się, że nie znajdzie tam jego wpływów. Cyclops nie wyraził zgody - wyjawił za to, że przyprowadził ze sobą Emmę Frost, która weszła teraz do umysły Xaviera by przypomnieć mu wszystkie dwuznaczne decyzje jakie podjął w życiu. Skonfrontowany ze swoją przeszłością profesor przyznał, że niektóre z jego wyborów były moralnie wątpliwe - i dlatego musi wyciągnąć z nich wnioski, by znaleźć dla siebie nową rolę. Pod koniec spotkania Xavier ostatecznie przekazał Cyclopsowi przywództwo nad X-Men, godząc się z tym, że Scott objął rolę do której przygotowywał go latami. Legacy #215-216 Kiedy Wolverine zorientował się, że Emma i Scott spotkali się z profesorem sam ruszył na jego poszukiwania. Chciał, by Xavier usunął z umysłu Dakena szkolenie Romulusa, by jego syn mógł sam wybrać kim będzie. Kiedy Charles bezwzględnie odmówił Logan kazał mu odczytać swoje wspomnienia. Profesor odkrył, że kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Wolverine'a Logan, działając z rozkazu Romulusa, próbował go zabić. Xavierowi udało się go obezwładnić a następnie pozbawić wspomnień i dać mu nowy cel - zostanie X-Manem. Wolverine był wdzięczny profesorowi i chciał by dał on Dakenowi tę samą szansę. Xavier zgodził się, jednak było już za późno. Cierpiący na amnezję Daken wpadł w ręce Sebastiana Shawa i Miss Sinister, którzy przypadkiem sprawili, że odzyskał on wspomnienia. Nie wszystko było jednak stracone - Wolverine rozprawił się z Shawem, Xavier zaś bez problemu unieszkodliwił niedoświadczoną Ms Sinister. Następnie połączył umysły Wolverine'a i Dakena na planie psychicznym by pokazać Dakenowi, że za śmiercią jego matki stał Romulus. Wolverine i Daken zdołali zawrzeć niepewny rozejm, Xavier zaś wyruszył by znowu zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością. Wolverine: Original Sin Profesor złożył telepatyczną wizytę Juggernautowi by powiedzieć mu, że go rozumie, i że nie będzie więcej reformował go na siłę - ale jeśli Cain zacznie krzywdzić ludzi nie zawaha się, by go powstrzymać. Następnie, wraz z Gambitem, ruszył na poszukiwanie Rogue. Znaleźli ją w Australii, w opuszczonym miasteczku które niegdyś służyło X-Men za bazę, szybko jednak zorientowali się, że ktoś ich uprzedził. Danger, wciąż pragnąca zemścić się na profesorze, wciągnęła Rogue w pułapkę. Jej aktywność przyciągnęła bandę kosmicznych złomiarzy, którzy liczyli na to, że wyciągną z niej wartą duże pieniądze technologię Shi'ar. Złomiarze uszkodzili Danger, która uwięziła wszystkich w holograficznej projekcji przeszłych wydarzeń z życia Rogue i X-Men. Następnie oznajmiła Xavierowi, że chciała zmusić Rogue do zaabsorbowania jego mocy i wspomnień aż nic nie zostałoby z jego umysłu. Profesor odpowiedział, że kiedy Danger zyskała świadomość próbował ją uwolnić, była jednak wtedy milionami linijek kodu a on nie miał pojęcia które wykasować, by dać jej wolność. Z jednej strony ryzykował, że zniszczy jej świadomość, z drugiej - że uwolniona, zabije jego X-Men, dlatego ostatecznie niczego nie zrobił. Nadszedł czas, by z tym skończyć. Charlesowi udało się naprawić Danger, która pomogła Gambitowi i Rogue przegonić złomiarzy. Następnie profesor i Danger wspólnie zrealizowali dawną obietnicę Xaviera - pomogli Rogue zyskać kontrolę nad jej mocami. Legacy #216, #220-224 Wkrótce później Charles ponownie spotkał się z Exodusem i jego Acolytes. Dzięki serii podświadomych sugestii które zaszczepił im z wyprzedzeniem udało mu się uniknąć walki. Zamiast tego przekonał Exodusa, że na świecie zostało za mało mutantów by marnować siły na wewnętrzne utarczki. Exodus stwierdził, że musi zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłością, Acolytes zaś mogą robić co chcą. Większość udała się do San Francisco by skorzystać z sanktuarium oferowanego przez Cyclopsa. Zaraz po tym sukcesie po profesora przyleciał helikopter HAMMER - Norman Osborn chciał przedyskutować z Xavierem kwestię mutantów. Legacy #225 Był to podstęp, dzięki któremu Osborn uwięził profesora. Na jego polecenie Mystique podszywała się pod Xaviera i występami w mediach dyskredytowała Cyclopsa jako przywódcę mutantów który nie potrafi zapanować nad swoimi ludźmi. Kiedy zamieszki w San Francisco przybrały na sile Osborn przedstawił światu swoich X-Men. Większość z nich wkrótce zdradziła go, gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, że dowodząca grupą Emma działała w zmowie z Cyclopsem. X-Men odbili uwięzionych mutantów, w tym profesora, pokonali Avengers Osborna i podnieśli z dna oceanu Asteroidę M, przemianowaną na Utopię, która stała się nowym domem mutantów. Utopia Podczas pobytu na Utopii Xavier znalazł się w radzie doradzającej Cyclopsowi, lecz nie brał aktywnego udziału w misjach. Kiedy Magneto przybył na Utopię Charles zaatakował go tak pod wpływem starych nawyków jak i tego, że na krótko przed powstaniem Utopii Eric zaatakował X-Men w San Francisco. Kiedy przekonał się, że jego przyjaciel nie ma wrogich zamiarów, wystosował przeprosiny które zostały przyjęte. Kiedy oddział X-Men pod dowództwem Cannonballa odnalazł jego syna, Legiona, profesor zaczął poświęcać większość swego czasu by pomóc mu uporać się z setkami osobowości które zrodził jego umysł. Znalazł jednak chwilę by wstawić się za Juggernautem kiedy Luke Cage wahał się, czy włączyć go do nowego składu Thunderboltów. X-Men #516, #520, Thunderbolts #144 Profesor przemawiał na pogrzebie Nightcrawlera, podkreślając jak wiele się od niego nauczył. Kiedy siły Bastiona zaatakowały Utopię, chcąc raz na zawsze rozprawić się z mesjaszem mutantów - dziewczynką z Cooperstown, latami wychowywaną przez Cable'a w odległej przyszłości i ochrzczoną przez niego imieniem Hope Summers - profesor przekonał Legiona by uległ swoim osobowościom. Każda oferowała mu inny zestaw mocy, czyniąc z niego nieprzewidywalnego przeciwnika dla maszyn Bastiona. Charles pomógł mu nie stracić panowania nad sobą. X-Men: Second Coming Po pokonaniu Bastiona i ocaleniu San Francisco Xavier i Magneto wspólnie przebudowali Cerebrę, by móc jeszcze szybciej wykrywać manifestacje mocy nowych mutantów. Charles był zaniepokojony tym, że Hope wydaje się darzyć Magneto szczególnym zaufaniem. Eric zapewnił go, że nie ma żadnych ukrytych zamiarów i zaoferował, że przedstawi Charlesa Hope. Odkąd dziewczyna wróciła do teraźniejszości profesor nie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać. Teraz musiał się nasłuchać, jak Hope krytykuje jego podejście do relacji mutantów i ludzi, wyrażone w nazwie "Szkoła Młodych Talentów". Biorąc pod uwagę istnienie rozmaitych nadludzi i obcych ras sugerowanie, że tylko mutanci są utalentowani wzmaga podział na "my" i "oni", oddalając homo superior od zwykłych ludzi. Hope nie dała profesorowi szansy na odpowiedź, jednak Magneto stwierdził, że został przez nią potraktowany dużo ostrzej kiedy rozmawiali o jego przeszłości. Hope #5 Profesor i doktor Nemesis nie ustawali w próbach wyleczenia Legiona, jednak podejście Nemesisa - niszczenie kolejnych osobowości - obróciło się przeciw nim. W umyśle Legiona powstała nowa, silniejsza osobowość, która podczas konfrontacji z Xavierem przybrała twarz i imię Moiry MacTaggert. Moir przekształciła świat, zamykając mutantów w twierdzy oblężonej przez nieustannie atakujących ludzi. W tym świecie Magneto był przywódcą Mutantów, zaś Xavier i inni telepaci pozostawali uśpieni w podziemiach twierdzy. Jednak po siedmiu dniach kolejni mutanci zaczęli dostrzegać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Magneto i Kitty Pryde uwolnili Xaviera, któremu udało się przekonać Legiona by sprzeciwił się Moirze. Legionowi udało się na powrót wchłonąć Moirę i wykorzystać jej moce by niemal idealnie przywrócić stary porządek. Age of X Charles Xavier wciąż próbuje pomóc swemu synowi i wynagrodzić mu cierpienia które przeszedł. Postanowił również ponownie przyjąć bardziej aktywną rolę w szeregach X-Men. Legacy #249thumb Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:X-men Kategoria:Mutant